Portal Chamber
A Portal Chamber is a room that is built in a player owned house, that requires level 50 construction to make and a cost of 100,000 coins. A Portal Chamber is used to teleport to various locations around RuneScape by building portals and assigning a specific teleport spell to it. The cost for doing that is the same as casting the teleport spell in question 100 times. There are two types of hotspots inside the Portal Chamber. * Portal (3) * Centrepiece Portal frames All three portals function the same. The only difference between them is their appearance. Frames can be removed and then rebuilt in a different style. The teleport destination will remain. Portal number one is left from the doorway and number three is right. The first portal can be placed in any of the three hotspots. A hammer and saw are required along with the materials. Centrepiece A centrepiece is required for the player to direct the portals. The centerpiece can be removed and replaced without having to supply the runes for the portals again. Directing a portal Players use the centrepiece to direct, or assign, portal frames to a specific teleport destination. The table below shows the seven possible locations and their costs. *Assigning a portal to a teleport destination costs 100 times the runes for that particular teleport spell. *Combination runes and staves cannot be used. *Directing a portal requires the same Magic level as casting the teleport spell. *Boosts such as Wizard mind bombs and Magic potions can be used to temporarily increase your Magic level. This will allow you to direct portals for locations you do not yet have the proper level for. *You do not have to be in building mode to direct a focus. *When redirecting portals, the left portal (from the doorway) is first, the middle portal is second, and the right portal is third. *You do not need to be on the same spellbook as the teleport spell you are directing (i.e. as long as you have the runes, you can direct a portal to Kharyrll, even if you are using the standard spellbook.) *All requirements to use the teleports apply to directing the portals. For example, you need to have completed Desert Treasure for access to Ancient Magicks to direct a portal to Kharyrll. *If you want to 'upgrade' your portal frames or centerpiece, you do not have to provide the runes for the teleport destinations again. The portal will automatically return as soon as you place the new portal frame. For example, if you have 3 already directed teak portals and you want to change them to mahogany portals, simply remove the old teak portal frames, and when you construct the new mahogany portal frames the portals will automatically return. Notes *If you go through a portal while poisoned, you will be cured after you arrive at your location. This is NOT a glitch, for when you leave your home, your poison is cured. This is to stop players from poisoning another player in the combat ring and then expelling them right before they die to steal their items. *If you have your house in Rimmington it is advised to build a Falador portal so that when you are building you can teleport to Falador, restock and just run down back to Rimmington. This also works if your house is in Taverley. *In the long run, portals directed to the Watchtower and Ardougne are useful because the house teleport takes fewer runes than the Watchtower and Ardougne teleports. *If your house is in Pollnivneach, a pair of portal chambers and a mounted amulet of glory will bring you close to most of the slayer locations and an entrance to the fairy ring network. *Similarly, if your house is in Yanille, you can set the 6 portals for every teleport location except Watchtower. This enables the player to have teleport access to all of the locations simply by using their house portals, in addition to a fairy ring entrance and access to the wizard Guild portals (with 66 magic). *You can still teleport to Ardougne using a friend's Ardougne Portal even without completing Plague City quest. *Players can use a Spicy stew as a boost, giving them the ability to construct the Portal Chamber as low as 44 Construction with the +6 boost. Because the crystal saw's +3 boost stacks with this effect, the player could, in theory, build this room at an even lower base construction level. As a total of five items must be built (Portal chamber, teleport focus and three portals); this would require several stews. *When creating a portal you get 5x the regular exp, eg. a camelot teleport gives you 55.5 exp, meaning you will gain 277.5 exp for directing a portal there (costs 100 times the runes).